Out of Time
by Eterna Alba
Summary: Edward thought he had all the time in the world to make up his mind. After one fateful night, his time has run out.


**A/N This is a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. It's short and not so sweet but I I had to put it down on 'paper.'**

* * *

><p>Any thoughts are welcome. :)<p>

"Did I ever mean anything to you? Do I mean anything? Answer me!"

They'd stood staring at each other for moments that seemed like hours. He wanted to go to her. To tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. Instead he'd stood frozen in place running his hands through his hair, unable to meet her eye.

"He's asking me to marry him! I told him I'd think about it. Do you realize that? Do you realize what we've done? I left a wonderful man waiting for my answer and came here, to see you."

"I need to know, Edward. Are we going anywhere? Is this thing between us going anywhere?"

She'd reached out to touch him but he'd stepped away leaving her hand grasping at air. The emotions that passed through her face had said everything to him. Shock. Fear. Rejection. Disappointment. Hurt.

"I see."

She'd nodded once before turning around towards the entrance and reaching for the door handle.

"Goodbye, Edward."

Before he could react she'd walked out the door. He'd looked out the window to see her getting in her car and driving away, a million thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

><p>If he'd only known…If he could go back…If he had a chance to do it all over again he would tell her not to marry <em>him<em>. He would tell her to stay here with him. He would tell her he couldn't live without her. That he loved her more than anything. That he would break a 10-year bond with his best fried if it meant he got to be with her

He was too late. He didn't get that chance.

Edward stood in at the door of the hospital room watching his best fried in silence. He watched his best friend cry over the woman he loved, the woman they both loved, as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed. The monitor's beeps were the only sound heard in the room amongst whispered pleas for Bella to wake up.

She'd bee in an accident. No one knew the exact details but it seemed like she had been distracted as she drove home. She'd swerved to avoid hitting the oncoming traffic and crashed into a tree.

He wanted to go to her, to wrap his body around her frail one. To beg her to come back to him. To tell her he was sorry. That he loved her, but he couldn't do that to Jake. His best friend He'd already hurt him enough by becoming romantically involved with his girlfriend, Bella.

Jake had asked her to marry him just hours before and Bella had begged Edward for honesty. She'd told him she loved him and he'd remained silent. He'd been a coward thinking he had more time.

Now, in the dim light of the hospital room, with Bella fighting for her life, he realized time had run out.

He'd never told her how he felt and it looked like he would never get that chance.

Edward watched from a distance as the life of the only woman he'd ever loved slipped away. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye. He wouldn't get the chance to take back the last words he'd spoken to her before she'd rushed out his door and out of his life

He would never be able to take back the lie.

Edward turned and silently walked away from the scene before him, out of the hospital and into the cold night air, a handful of words replaying in his head.

"_Edward, I love you. I'm I love with you. Just say the words and I'll end things with him. Tell me you feel something, tell me I mean something to you. I need to know, Edward. Are we going anywhere? Is this thing between us going anywhere?"_

_She'd reached out to touch him but he'd stepped away leaving her hand grasping at air. _

"_Bella, I don't love you."_

_The emotions that flickered through her face had said everything to him. Shock. Fear. Rejection. Disappointment. Hurt._

"_I see."_

_She'd nodded once before turning around towards the entrance and reaching for the door handle._

"_Goodbye, Edward."_


End file.
